


Break The Distance

by PrincePayno



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: هي حامل وأنا الأب !





	Break The Distance

-لعيُونك:  
لايمُر فيهم حزن,عيُونك أجمل لما تضحك, كأنها تقول بخليّك تغرقي فيني أكثر ❤️❤️.

-

 

هيا: " مرحباً يا أصحاب! لحظة واحدة- غدّوِي تعالي إلى هُنا لقد بدأت التصوير ! " 

غادة وهي تجلس: " مرحباً ! كان عليّ أن أضع الأطفال في السرير لأنني أريد أن نكون لوحدِنا معكم لبعض الوقت "

هيا: " سيكون الفيديو طويلاً لكن كما طلبتُم منّا كثيراً في الآونه الأخيره، سنحكي قصتنا لكم ! "

غادة: " نعم كما هو مكتوب هُنا تماماً "

هيا: " أساسياً نحن لا أهتم للأشخاص اللذين سيشاهدون هذا الفيديو ولن يُعجبهم *ترفع إصبعها الأوسط* نحن فوق السنّ القانونيه " 

غادة: " دعيني أنا أبدأ بالقصة إذاً .. "

#قبل_أربع_سنوات. 

أول ما رجعت من المدرسة فتحت جوالي ورحت لمُحادثة هيا، كنت طول اليوم أفكر فيها، طول أسبوع !

غادة: فتحتي الرّابط اللي قلت لك؟

إنتظرت لين ردت هيا بعد مُدّه، هي رجعت الكويت بعد شهرين من تقابلنا والحين مرّ شهر وهي فالكويت ..

هيا: لا كنت تعبانة

غادة: غبتي عن المدرسة اليوم بعد؟

هيا: إي

حسيت ردودها جافه، ناظرت حولي ولقيت أختي مب فالغرفة وكل أهلي تحت.

غادة: تبين ندق؟

هيا: لا

آخر مره كلمتها كانت قبل ثلاث أسابيع تقريباً، قبل لا يزيد عليها التّعب. 

غادة: شفيك ردودك جافه؟

هيا: خلاص غادة بس تعبانة شوي  
هيا: أكلمك بعدين

راحت علامة المُتصل من تحت إسمها، كتبت 'أكيه' بدون إي شئ ثاني معها، وتسألون عن الرّابط اللي كنت أبيها تفتحه؟ كان رابط فيه كلام عن أعراض الحمل ..

#سابقاً. 

هيا: بروح عند رهف الحين

غادة: ياه ياه وت أفر 


End file.
